metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
N'mani
'''N'mani' was the Prime Minister of an African country during the late 2010s. He was often accompanied by the twin cyborg bodyguards Gemini. Biography Rebuilding his country In 2015, N'mani became the Prime Minister of his country in the middle of a severe civil war. Despite not trusting PMCs, N'mani decided to hire such a group, Maverick Security Consulting, Inc., whose members preferred to call themselves "private security providers." Maverick and particularly one of its agents, Raiden, helped N'mani to rebuild the country within just three years. Despite the challenges of old tribal urges, the military, and the entrepreneurs, N'mani with Maverick's help nonetheless managed to restore order, with Raiden recalling that he did so without even firing a shot. He also wondered whether his childhood back in Liberia would have been different if someone like N'mani had been running things. By 2018, Raiden and N'mani managed to rebuild much of the country, as well as training its army. While travelling through one of the cities in a motorcade, N'mani's escort was attacked by the PMC Desperado, hired by an anti-N'mani faction. Raiden stepped out of the N'mani's limousine to guard him from the attackers, ordering the car to drive away from the battlezone. .]] N'mani was eventually captured by the PMC's leader, Sundowner, and carried off to a moving train where he was chained up on one of the cars. There he was taunted by Sundowner, who cut the underside of N'Mani's chin with his blade. After Raiden caught up to them, N'mani urged him to forget about saving him and focus on stopping Desperado. He was then killed by Sundowner, who stabbed him through the back, letting his body fall off the train. After death Three weeks after N'mani's death, his assassination was recreated for VR purposes by Desperado. A day prior to his mission in Abkhazia, the LQ-84i cyborg underwent the VR simulation, having been ordered by Mistral to eliminate a "certain pesky politician," or else have his memory wiped. Upon finding a holographic mannequin of N'mani, LQ-84i cut it apart with his chainsaw, completing the VR mission. During Raiden's subsequent operations against Desperado, Raiden and Doktor later commented on the possibility of N'mani surviving if he had been a cyborg, although Raiden doubted that anyone would accept a cyborg politician. Personality N'mani was initially mistrustful of private military contractors, although after Maverick helped rebuild his country and train his army, he gave them credit when conversing with Raiden, whom he nicknamed "Mr. Lightning Bolt" (Raiden being Japanese for "thunderbolt"). N'mani was described by both Raiden and Kevin Washington to be very charismatic. He was also modest, telling his advisor that their country's success was owed to the will of a strong people, rather than his being a strong leader. N'mani was brave and calm in the face of danger, such as when the motorcade came under attack by Desperado's cyborg soldiers, urging his panicked advisor to settle down. When Sundowner menaced him on the train, he just looked at his attacker with a disgusted expression on his face, and knowing his fate, told Raiden to forget him and focus on stopping the enemy. Behind the scenes N'mani is a character who appears in Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance. Although he is a minor character, his assassination is effectively what sparks the events of the game. N'mani, or rather, his likeness, also appears in the opening level for the Blade Wolf DLC, where the titular unmanned gear is ordered by Mistral to assassinate a "pesky politician" in a VR training exercise. Appearances * Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance ** Blade Wolf DLC (likeness) Category:Revengeance Characters Category:Male Category:Politicians